Merable Marvie Dawnspark
A gnome that is following the path of the Light. Has accepted herself and is now with the Dark and Light. Strip herself from being a Death Knight to be a Dark Knight. History ((WIP)) As a little girl, she lost her parents. Merable and her sister, Perita, grew up in Ironforge in an orphanage. There, she met a friend that helped her how to handle swords. At a young age, she always wanted to fight not just for herself, but to give comfort to her sister that at least they are safe back home. One day, during a caravan run to the Easter Plaguelands, her group was ambushed by a Scourge attack. The people at the caravan fought bravely, but one by one they fell. When they attempted to run, her friend lost footing. She went back to save him, only to get herself caught in the process. She told him to keep running. She was killed by an abomination that got her back, ending the Gnome's life that day. She was then raised as a Death Knight a few weeks later, losing the control of her body. Her body began helping the Lich King and his goal as her body slaughter many Scarlets on that day. One day, however, a familiar face stood in front of her. The captured prisoner was the very same friend she few up and saved that day. His voice didn't snap her out of control. In the end, she stabbed her friend in the chest, killing him. However, something inside her sparked, which caused her to regain control of her body. When she finally got control, she saw her dead friend right inn front of her. With a heavy heart, she followed in secret, hoping to find a way to get out of the situation. This all lead to the day the Death Knight's were ordered to assault Light's Hope Chapel. As the battle raged on, she tried desperately to get one of the soldier's attention, but it proved to be useless. She defended herself, but the minions of the Scourge continued to harm and slaughter. The assault turn out to be a suicide mission to drag Tirion out of hiding. He would then stop the Lich King's assault. Finally, they were free. She helped the Knights of the Ebon Blade and the Argent Crusaders during her campaign in Northrend. She learned a little bit about each group through her journey as she assisted trying to stop the Scourge from spreading throughout Azeroth. As time went by, she got herself more involved with the Argent Crusaders and helping out with the fight. When the campaign was over, she dismissed herself from the Knights of the Ebon Blade and continued in assisting the Argent Crusaders. In Pandaria, while helping out with the Shado-Pan, she learned about meditating to control her negative emotions. Her biggest Sha she had to face was Hatred since she hated herself for the way that she was. Realizing this, she has chose to forgive herself and now uses her Death Knight abilities to bring justice and peace. Throughout the events in Stormwind, she has met with a group known as the Lightwardens. She joined in to learn about the Light, not just fight for it. She's learning everyday and is continuing to learn through her Brothers and Sisters. After weeks of training, she has earned the position as a warden, something she wasn't expecting. To this day, she continues to help out the Lightwardens as much as she can while hoping to bring comfort that even in such a state, one can still fight for the Light, even if it hurts. Personality Prior to the events, as a first time Death Knight, she was really timid. She was afraid what will people think of her and what will their attitudes will be towards her. That changed with the Argent Crusaders as well as the Lightwardens. Her attitude defaults to being calm, kind, and patient towards people. She's not afraid of meeting new people and is very polite to those that are greeting her. She does have a limit, where if her friends are in danger by another or her sister is hurt, she might change her attitdue to defend them. She holds her friends and family close to her and seeing them in a state might change her. As a warden, she retains focus and gives off a serious attitude. Where she questions from time to time in social, that seems to disappear if she's in this positron. In combat, she remains relaxed and keeps an eye out for her enemy/target. No matter how much the enemy tries to manipulate or tries to psyche her out, she remains calm with the objective at the back of her mind. She is determined that the fight is well handled. Her fighting style uses Dark energies as well as using Frost abilities and going at a quick speed. She uses her engineering devices to help further with her combat. Her personal favorite tool to use in close combat is the invisibility force field that is triggered at her belt. During range combat, she uses her rockets and engineering gun she made to attack indirectly. For defense, she uses her quick speed, as well as parrying attacks with her swords. If someone is in danger, she won't hesitate to use her swapblaster to switch places with the person in danger, even if she's put in a dangerous situation. Status on her Faith Her devotion to the Light was from the day she was freed from the Lich King. She didn't want to follow the Death Knight's footsteps of using hatred to living the 2nd life and chose another path to put things on track. While she doesn't like the Knights of the Ebon Blade, she is loyal to the Argent Crusaders, helping out those in need and fighting in the name of the Light. Her Faith during this time was to fight for the Light. As time went by, she decided to focus on her Faith through studies. As such, this was helped further one day when Popohnia helped her break that fear of hiding of her status. She no longer felt the need to hide. Thanks to the kind heart if the Gnome, she then would dedicate herself to help her and the Lightwardens. Her Faith towards the Light is so strong that even if the very same energy would harm her, she still decides to help. While her body may burn, her spirit isn't crushed. Weapons 2 Argent Avengers The blades that were given to her in services of the Argent Dawn, she uses it on the things is too late to be saved. It is the only Light source she has and wields it very carefully so it doesn't hurt her in the process. Currently, she has one after giving one to Popohnia. Long Katana This is her choice of the weapon if she needs on defensive procedures. Since her choice of fighting is still to move around, she thought this would help her cause. Black Blade She got this from a really close friend she deeply cares for. As a way to show that he'll always be thinking about her, he gave her this blade. She's wielding it and watching it to remind herself in case she feels stressed. There's a sudden feel to it whenever honor is brought up, almost as if that person is reminding her to remember it. Has an engravement on the blade that only she can see up close unless someone asks her. "Knee-Breaker" This hammer was given to her by Sunny. When she fell into a deep sleep due to the green potion, she was moved to the Cathedral. There, she was given this hammer. When she asked about it, she was told to keep it. Now, she has it on her back, trying to learn how to wield it. Devices on her Stealthman When the attacks happened with the Truthfuls, she had a high concerned for her new friends. She researched a way to help them out without being there. She managed to make this user friendly device, in which puts someone in an invisible force field. She uses it to scout as well. Swapblaster She worked on this for weeks in order to help out in another source. After a few experiments, she was able to produce this engineering device. It safely allows her to switch places with someone. The time of that, however, is a little long, so she uses it at the most crucial time that it is needed. Rockets One of her explosives that she uses as an indirect attack. She uses this rarely and uses it only if necessary. Goggles Shieldtronic Another one of the devices she worked on when trying to help her friends indirectly. This is user friendly that allows the user to make a shield that protects harm. Status with groups Argent Crusaders: Exalted She has respected and admired Tirion Fordring. She followed his footsteps and joined the Argent Crusaders to stop the Scourge through the path of justice. She has willingly served the Argents to bring a brighter future. Alliance: Neutral After the bombing of Theramore and nearly losing her sister, she doesn't want to get involving fighting with the war between the Alliance and the Horde. She does admire the king for changing his point of view, but she still chooses not to get involved with the war. Horde: Neutral In spite Garrosh's ruling power, she didn't see all Horde in that nature. Some of her friends are from the Horde and she doesn't want to end up fighting them. After Vol'Jin became Warchief, she really doesn't want to be part of the war, considering she learned that he is leading the Horde to a brighter future. Knights of the Ebon Blade: Unfriendly From the moment she was free, she has learned about the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Unfortunately, she has learned that their way of living is by hatred and anger. She didn't want that to be her path. And so, she separated herself from them and chose another path to follow. She separated herself after the fall of the Lich King. Shado-Pan: Exalted When she got to Pandaria, she learned about the Sha and the damage that it was causing. Instead of focusing on fighting against the Horde and fighting with the Alliance, she went to the Shado-Pan to assist them as much as she can. She has helped them out with dangerous missions in order to prevent from the Sha from going out of control. Lightwardens: Exalted After talking to the few members of the Lightwardens, it felt like something has sparked her spirit again and now wishes to help them out as much as she can. Truthfuls: Unfriendly The zealots that are in this group have been terrorizing a few innocent people. As such, she hates them at first. However, as the fight continues, she now feels sorry for them. While she wants to give them a second chance, during the fight, however, she'll stop them with her fighting tactics. ((WIP for description)) Category:Gnomes Category:Death Knights Category:Engineers Category:Lightwardens